The Legend of Korra
The Legend of Korra is an American animated show that premiered on Nickelodeon on April 14, 2012. It is the sequel series of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is the fifth Nicktoons spin-off. The series take place 70 years of its preceder's end. The only characters from the original series to be featured in both shows are Iroh and Katara. However Aang, Sokka and Toph can be seen in flashbacks, while Zuko is represented by a statue. The first two episodes were released online on March 24–25, 2012 and were available in high-definition for free on . The series is currently done production and ran for 4 seasons, spanning four books and a total of fifty-two episodes. The series ended on December 19, 2014 with the final episode "The Last Stand." Plot overview Book One: Air After the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Aang and Zuko had brought people from the four nations together and founded the United Republic of Nations, with its capital being Republic City, a large "metropolis powered by steampunk-type technology" such as cars and motorcycles. Aang and Katara had three children, the youngest of which was Tenzin, the only airbender of the three siblings. Meanwhile, Toph Beifong had traveled extensively to teach metalbending to other earthbenders. After Aang's death in 153 ASC, the Avatar Spirit was then reborn and reincarnated into a rebellious and hotheaded seventeen-year-old girl from the Southern Water Tribe named Korra. At the present time, seventy years after the end of the Hundred Year War, Korra, a rebellious seventeen-year-old girl is set to complete her airbending training and fulfill her role as the Avatar. She has already mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending by then. At the beginning of the series, Korra travels to Republic City and starts her airbending training with Tenzin. Tenzin himself is married to Pema. He has two daughters, Jinora, a "bookworm", and Ikki, a "motor-mouth", while Meelo, his first son, was his only son until Episode 10, "Turning the Tides", when Pema gave birth to another boy named Rohan. However, Republic City is not what Korra imagined it to be. Anti-benders called "Equalists", who oppose the arts of bending, utilize techniques such as chi blocking to further their goals of revolution, led by Amon. Korra must fight rampant crime and the Anti-bending Revolution, assisted by two brothers, Mako, a firebender, and Bolin, an earthbender. She is also joined by her animal companion, Naga, and the Metalbending Police Force of Republic City, who are led by Toph's daughter, Lin Beifong. Book Two: Spirits Six months after the events of the Anti-bending Revolution, Korra, having learned to bend all four elements and achieved status as a Fully Realized Avatar, must once again become the student when she delves into the realm of spirits under her paternal uncle's teachings and tutelage. Now learning the depths of her spiritual connections, Korra soon discovers that light cannot exist without the dark, and in a never ending cycle of creation and destruction, only she has the ability to maintain balance in the world. Book Three: Change With a shift in the world's energy due to Harmonic Convergence, the ability to airbend has resurfaced in some nonbenders, prompting Korra and her allies to scour the Earth Kingdom in search for these new benders to offer training and guidance. However, while the Air Nation is slowly being rebuilt, Zaheer and his fellow Red Lotus accomplices escape their respective prisons and set out to bring all the nations down and succumb the world into anarchy. Their belief that disorder is the natural order poses a lethal threat to Korra and she must fight to save not only the balance of the nations in the world, but also herself and the Avatar Cycle. Book Four: Balance Following the insurrection of the Red Lotus, Korra left to the Southern Water Tribe to recuperate and Team Avatar moved on with their lives. Three years later, in 174 AG, the former captain of Zaofu's guard, Kuvira, has been traveling the Earth Kingdom with Bolin, Varrick, and her fiancée, Baatar Jr., on a quest to reunite the nation after it fell into disarray following Queen Hou-Ting's death. When she was supposed to relinquish control to the newly crowned Earth King Wu, she denounced his authority and appointed herself the ruler of the Earth Empire. Meanwhile, Korra managed to heal physically, though she is still facing an emotional block caused by residual traces of mercury. With troubles coming to the Earth Kingdom, Team Avatar divided, and the Avatar's whereabouts unknown, the search for balance begins anew. Home video releases Videos Trailers The Legend of Korra Book 3 Official Trailer Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Coming June 27 Nickelodeon The Legend of Korra Friday Night Trailer Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Balance Official Trailer Nick Official clips The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 1 ‘Breath of Fresh Air' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 2 ‘Rebirth' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 3 ’The Earth Queen' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 4 ‘In Harm's Way' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 6 'Old Wounds' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 8 'The Terror Within' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 9 'The Stakeout' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 10 'Long Live the Queen' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 11 'Airship Thieves' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 3 Episode 12 'Enter the Void’ Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 1 'After All These Years' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 1 'After All These Years' Clip 2 Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 2 ‘Korra Alone' Clip 1 Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 2 ‘Korra Alone' Clip 2 Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 3 ’The Coronation' Clip Nick The Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 4 ‘The Calling' Clip Nick de:Die Legende von Korra id:The Legend of Korra Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Nicktoons Category:Cancelled shows Category:Fantasy Category:Spin-off shows Category:2010s premieres Category:2010s endings